


Go Home, MC, You're Drunk

by ironemrys



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Multi, Other, Random & Short, Short, Short One Shot, bullet fic, drink responsibly, mentions of drinking, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironemrys/pseuds/ironemrys
Summary: prompt: MC is an affectionate and emotional drunk. Good luck, Devildom.prompt by: ravenarld
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Luke & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Main Character & Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 192
Collections: Obey Me! Headcanons and Short Fics





	Go Home, MC, You're Drunk

Lucifer 

  * Okay. Who gave you the Demonus? 
  * He's not mad. He just wants to know. 
  * Syke. He's totally mad. 
  * Whoever that poor soul is (see Mammon), is going to be hanging by their toes in the dungeons. 
  * Anyway, Lucifer, seeing as there's nothing he could do about you now, will try and put you to bed. 
  * But NOPE. NO. You had other things in mind. 
  * _"What are you doing here, MC?"_
  * He's surprised that you're in his office. Didn't he just ask Mammon to put you in your room?
  * He's busy. He doesn't have time to look after a drunk you. 
  * _"I won't make a sound, I promise. I'll just be here. Watching you work."_
  * He sighs. Fine™
  * Truth be told, you were a human of your word and you don't bother him.
  * Or so he thought… 
  * When he sees that you're no longer moving from his couch, he walks over to you to see you sleeping. 
  * He strokes the bangs away from your face when you suddenly grab his hand.
  * _"Sorry. Did I wake you?"_
  * You stare up at him with half-lidded eyes before you put his hand properly against your cheek. 
  * Loading… Loading… **ERROR.**
  * _"Your hands are soft."_ you mumble into his palm. 
  * Despite wearing gloves, he could feel your breath on his hand and it was hot
  * He blushes big time. But he was quick to hide it before you could even notice. 
  * _"MC, you're drunk, we should put you to bed."_
  * _"Only if you'll join me."_
  * WHAT™
  * once he's registered what you just said and weighs in the fact that you're drunk he will shake his head in amusement
  * _"do you really wanna pull on that thread?"_ he teases you 
  * but boy wasn't prepared when you nod and suddenly wrap your arms around his neck
  * **ABORT MISSION**
  * _"Luci, I wanna sleeep. " y_ ou demand with a pout that he's almost tempted to kiss you
  * But no, you were drunk and he's a gentleman-demon. 
  * _"Then I'll take you back to your room."_
  * _"Nooo… I wanna sleep with youuu... "_ you slur out 
  * You broke him. Nice. 
  * _"Don't you wannaaa??"_ you ask and oh no oh shit there were tears in your eyes
  * _"I juss wanna cuddleee... "_ you pout and now you're crying
  * Lucifer sighs. He can't win you. 
  * _"Alright. If that's all there is to it."_
  * Your mood immediately switches and you're beaming at him
  * You drag him by the hand to his bed and he lies down before you cuddle close to him
  * You're out like a light after that
  * He will then stroke your hair and sigh- _"What am I gonna do with you?"_



Mammon

  * Oh boy. He can't even handle himself properly when you're normal affectionate.
  * What more when you're drunk affectionate and you have no filter?? 
  * _"Mammon! Do you love me??"_
  * cue nonstop sputtering + red face + can't look you in the eye
  * _"O-Oy! What… What are you asking me all of a sudden MC?!"_
  * SEND HELP. he's dying inside. 
  * _"I'm asking if you love me!"_
  * You were both on the couch in his room and you suddenly climb on his lap 
  * The gears on his tiny little brain are turning and he's about to explode
  * _"Heeeeyyy! Look at meeee!"_
  * You grab his face and turn him towards you so he's forced to look at you and damn all hell he's going to die now
  * He can't move though because you're on his lap- _"MC… g-get off... "_
  * He tries. And fails. 
  * " _NOOOO! not until you tell me you love me!"_ You pout and he's just… 
  * DONE™
  * someone needs to burst into his door and help him because he's not gonna survive all this affection 
  * _"I… I... "_
  * Before he can say anything, you cut him off- _"Aw! I love you too!"_
  * You cuddle him closer, you're clinging to him like a koala and now he's dead
  * He is NEVER going to give you Demonus again. 



Leviathan

  * _"Levvvviiii!! Who do you love more? Me or Ruri-chan!?"_
  * WHAT™
  * _"S-Shut up, MC! you're drunk."_
  * he's just as flushed as you are except he didn't drink
  * This is all your fault 
  * _"No, I'm not drunk! You're drunked!"_
  * You accuse him and he's almost tempted to laugh until you hurl a pillow at his face
  * _"You love Ruri-chan more than me don't you?! Is that why you won't kiss me yet?"_
  * He's dead. 
  * If you put a tomato right next to his face you wouldn't be able to tell the difference 
  * He doesn't look you in the eye until he hears you sniffling and he immediately panics™
  * _"Wha- MC! Don't cry! I do love you more than Ruri-chan okay?!"_
  * He blurts it out in one go and it's amazing he's still standing upright 
  * _"Really???"_ you beam up at him and he hides his face with his hand before he nods. 
  * _"I knew it! I love you too you know!?"_
  * **_*windows error noises*_**
  * Is he asleep? Nope. He fainted.



Satan

  * He's chill on the outside. Amused on the inside. 
  * He didn't think a whole bottle of Demonus could get you drunk so fast but then again you're human. 
  * He will try and give you some coffee, or anything to dial down the alcohol in your system.
  * But NO. No coffee. Only hugs. 
  * When you start demanding affection, he is lost. 
  * Send help. He doesn't know what to do now. 
  * Satan is not physically affectionate to anyone. He's good with words and comforting silences. Not this. 
  * When you hug him from behind while burying your head on his back, he freezes. 
  * _"Saaattaann!"_ you call for his attention and he turns around. 
  * You don't let him go though. 
  * _"I think you're really great!"_
  * He will laugh because wow you're honest. But then… 
  * _"You're cool. You're smart. You're handsome. And it's like you always know what you're doing!"_
  * Ha. That's where you're wrong. Right now, he doesn't know what he's doing. 
  * _"You flatter me."_ He tries to humor you. 
  * _"it's true! That's why I like you so much!"_
  * Loading… Loading… **ERROR.**
  * _"You wha- You like me?"_
  * _"Yeah! Oh no, wait… I don't like you... "_
  * Make up your mind, human
  * _"I love you!"_
  * Fuck. No. Go back. 
  * He's taken by surprise at your sudden boldness that he forgets how to function.



Asmodeus

  * Lol. He's also an affectionate drunk what are you on
  * He definitely knows how to handle you
  * He's been this way before and his brothers can prove it
  * When you start clinging to him and hugging him he will reciprocate
  * He's the sweetest so he will try to put you to sleep
  * But when you don't comply then it's still okay
  * _"So, my little angel, what do you wanna do?"_
  * _"I don't knooooww.."_
  * He will laugh at how cute you are when slurring but he will make sure that you're comfortable.
  * When you decided to just lie in bed and cuddle, he will be more than happy to
  * _"Hey. Asmo?? Do you like me?"_
  * He will play with your hair as he chuckles before giving you a kiss on the cheeks
  * _"I love you, my sweet angel."_



Beelzebub

  * _"MC, are you okay?"_
  * _"Of course I am, Beel! It's because you're here with me!"_
  * Okay™
  * He doesn't realize the danger he's in when you're drunk
  * He's about to
  * The moment you start to just… be all over him, he will lose it. 
  * You poke his cheek, "Beel?" 
  * _"Yes?"_ he turns and when he sees that YOU'RE. TOO. CLOSE. he will back away a little and blush
  * Will still try to function and be polite. 
  * _"Why are you so cute?"_
  * His face turns pink and whatever it is he's eating will fall off his hands
  * _"I… I don't… think… I am."_
  * he will look away from you
  * You put your hands on his face and turn him back towards you and great he's not functioning now
  * _"I think you are cute, Beel! You're also the sweetest, you're the kindest and you're the strongest!"_
  * Error. Error. _***ambulance siren noises***_
  * _"Thank… thank you, MC. Can… can you let go of… my face?"_
  * _"Nope! I love how I fit in your giant arms, Beel."_
  * You flop on his lap and lean against his chest because he's comfy™
  * Beel's gone. You took down a giant. Great work. 



Belphegor

  * He honestly doesn't care.
  * At first. 
  * So you were drunk. It's funny seeing you stumble around like an idiot. 
  * He'll ask you the dumbest questions because somehow you always have an opinion about it
  * It's funny. You're an honest drunk as well. 
  * It stops being funny when you start to become affectionate towards his brothers. 
  * He will get mad. And he will drag you away and back to his room in the attic. 
  * Not his room with Beel because he doesn't want to share you right now. 
  * _"Belphhhiiiieee! Why did we have to go???"_ you whine at him 
  * Stupid Human™
  * As soon as he mumbles that, he regrets it because you start crying 
  * Oh shit™
  * " _You're… you're so mean, Belphie! I thought you liked me!"_
  * Fuck™
  * He sighs as he slumps on his bed, exhausted. 
  * _"Come here."_ he motions for you to come closer and you sniff before walking towards him. 
  * He pulls you down to sit on his lap and he brushes your bangs away from your face
  * _"I don't like you, you idiot."_
  * You were about to cry again but he wipes your cheeks with his thumb
  * _"I love you."_
  * His face was slightly pink but if you suddenly squealing and hugging him close was the outcome of it then it's totally worth it



Side Characters:

Diavolo

  * He's a gentleman-demon about it that's for sure. 
  * The moment he realizes that you're drunk, he will ask either Barbatos or one of the brothers to look after you. 
  * What he didn't expect was you wanting to hang around him
  * He humors you, of course. 
  * If you were going to be with him then he might as well keep a close eye on you
  * _"My lord, your highness, your grace, your excellency."_
  * You start addressing him in the most ridiculous titles possible that he bursts out laughing 
  * _"Yes, MC?"_
  * _"I have several questions."_ you walk over to him and sit really close
  * _"First, why is your hair red? Why are you really tall? Why are you called the prince? Where's the king? Who's the queen? Is there a jack?"_
  * You ask all these questions and he answers them all with a smile on his face
  * He finds you amusing. 
  * _"Thank you for picking me to be in RAD. this place is great."_
  * Now, he knows you're drunk but he can tell that there was no lie in your words 
  * He will kiss your hand as a formal prince does and you will giggle and try to do the same
  * _"That's not how that works, MC. let's put you to bed."_



Barbatos

  * Confused™
  * He knows you're drunk. What he doesn't understand is your sudden fondness of him. 
  * _"Barbiiieeee!"_
  * _*cue uncontrollable laughter from Diavolo*_
  * _*Lucifer sighs in the distance*_
  * _"I… I am Barbatos???"_
  * _"Nope. You're Barbiiieeee. Butler Barbie."_
  * He will try to take care of you even if it's not his responsibility 
  * It's because he's a gentleman-demon™
  * Also, he doesn't mind taking care of you because- _"drunk MC is way more cooperative than drunk Diavolo"_
  * He will give you some coffee or some ramen to help dial down the alcohol
  * You politely accept the ramen because- _"Barbie made it! I love everything Barbie makes!"_
  * You smile up at him and he's got a blush on his face while muttering a soft thank you.
  * However, he turned his back for a minute and then you start crying
  * Panic™
  * _"What is it? What's wrong? Is the food not good?"_
  * You had him thinking he poisoned you by accident, you dweeb. Pull yourself together. 
  * You look up at Barbatos, mouth full of food- _"It tastes so gooooood!"_
  * He sighs in relief but is super confused
  * Then why are you crying????? 
  * _"This ramen is super good I can't stop crying!!! I love iiittt!"_
  * he stares at you blankly for a second before he bursts out laughing 
  * _"you're one weird human."_



Simeon

  * WHY ARE YOU DRUNK???? WHO GAVE YOU DEMONUS???? 
  * rest assured, whoever did it (see Mammon) will have an earful from him
  * Can't they tell that humans are delicate? And that your bodies can't handle Devildom liquor?? 
  * _"I'm fiiiinnnneee Simeooonnnn"_
  * _"No, you are not. I am going to put you straight to bed and I will go over to the House of Lamentation to talk to Lucifer."_
  * His protective older brother mode has been switched on
  * That mode applies to you and Luke most of the time
  * He offers you some hot tea and soup and puts you to bed but NOPE. 
  * _"Nooo! Don't leave meeee!"_
  * You start crying and making grabby hands at him
  * _"MC, go to sleep, I need to have words with the brothers."_
  * _"Noooooo! Stay heeerrreee!!"_
  * You are demanding™ and he gives up because there are tears in your eyes
  * He stays with you as you start to talk about random shit that isn't interconnected at all and he finds it amusing
  * Suddenly you're clinging to him like a koala and you squish his face in between your hands
  * _"Angels are so pretty. Simeon, you're the prettiest angel ever. When I was human, did I have guardian angels with me?"_
  * _"MC, you **are** human."_
  * _***dramatic gasp*** "I AM????"_
  * He laughs at you because you're so silly (see also 'an idiot')
  * _"I am your guardian angel. And this angel is telling you to go to sleep."_
  * _"Okay."_
  * Just like that. You're out. 



Luke

  * Annoyed™
  * Why would you drink Demonus when it's clearly tailored for demons, not humans
  * He will scold you
  * It doesn't matter if you're like, taller than him. He will be angey.
  * _"MC, are you crazy?!"_
  * Ah. Yes. Possibly. 
  * His scolding will only stop once you start crying because- _"My little brother hates me!!! What do I do now??? Simeon! He hates me!!!"_
  * You cry into Simeon's arms and Luke panics™
  * " _What are you crying for??? I don't hate you!"_
  * " _You don't??? But you're angry at me! And I don't like it!"_
  * You pout and he just… gives up™
  * He looks away with a frown but he opens his arms for you and your smile brightens before you crash into him
  * _"Oi! Be careful will you???"_
  * _"Weee! I love you, Luke! You're the best baby brother ever!"_
  * _"I-I'm not a baby!"_
  * He protests but he sighs when you just hug him tighter. 
  * _"Simeon… Simeon I can't get up… help me… Simeon stop laughing! No, don't walk away!"_



Solomon

  * LMAO. you're both human so you're both drunk. 
  * Good luck to your babysitters.
  * Solomon has some magic in him so maybe he's a bit more cooperative than you are
  * You're both chaotic bless your souls
  * You're clingy and he's fine with it
  * He will fuel the fire
  * _MC: I'm gonna jump off this table!_
  * _Simeon/Luke: MC, no!_
  * _Solomon: do a flip!_
  * You climb on Solomon's back and you zoom to wherever you wanna go
  * _"Weee! Bumper cars!"_
  * Those are not bumper cars, that was Solomon crashing through walls
  * _"Solomon, I think you're really great! I mean you have sparkles!"_
  * What™
  * _"Do you mean magic?"_
  * _"Yes! Magic sparkles! You're smart and you're strong too! You're the coolest human! I wish I could be just like you."_
  * He softens and pats your hair
  * _"I think you're perfect just the way you are."_
  * _"Isn't that a popular song from back in the human world?"_
  * Because you wouldn't let go of him, he ends up piggyback riding you everywhere 
  * He's now exhausted™
  * He drops on the couch and you cuddle close to him and he's surprised at first but then relaxes right after
  * When the demon brothers catch wind of this they are furious 
  * But they can't do anything against him because- _"NO! Don't hurt him! He's my friend! I will cry if you hurt him!"_
  * News flash: you're already crying and the demon brothers have no choice but to let him go
  * They all make a mental note not to give you alcohol again



**Author's Note:**

> prompts are open!
> 
> I have another/different version of this but it's a bit longer (12k words) and a lot more self indulgent and I dunno if I'm gonna upload it or not because I don't actually know if anyone would read such long ass nonsense haha!


End file.
